Episode One: The Wise and The Wicca
<'the beginning montage follows two cars from the San Francisco International Airport, one with the plate of a rental car, the other with a normal plate. During this montage the following song plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzlcYXOzg00 '> The lonely Scott house had been in the family for generations; it was time for the new generation to take this home. The prior inhabitant, Penny Scott, had died peacefully in her sleep, leaving this house in her will to her four granddaughters; Wreyn Scott, Fiametta Scott, Samantha Scott, Emily Scott and Alice Scott. Sadly these five never managed to be with each other with all being at each other’s throats, so how did their grandmother assume that they would be able to survive in this house living together full time? Sure it was a very large house, but even when they spent their childhood growing up together there it still wasn’t as peaceful as the desolate house looked now; sure it needed renovations but Alice thought that that was this houses pre-century charm. In two different cars with two sisters and one and three in the other, they all drove from the airport, leaving their past lives behind to start a new life together in San Francisco. The first to arrive were the two oldest, Wreyn and Fiametta (Fi) who had opened the door and crossed the threshold into the house first. They were followed by Samantha, Emily and Alice who were as usual, together, and as usual, late. “Well, it took you long enough.” Fi said from the living room that was just off the entry foyer to the right. “I made you some cookies while we were waiting.” Wreyn said from down the hall, through the dining room and to the left, her voice radiating from the kitchen with the sweet smell of chocolate chips. “It feels good to be home.” Alice smiled, putting down her bags in this large foyer. Off to the left was the staircase which led to the second floor which was a single hallway with six bedrooms, a door to a staircase leading to a locked door and a large bathroom. One of the rooms had a bathroom adjoined to it and was already claimed by Fi. The girls never knew what the lock door had retained, but they all assumed it to be an attic. They had seen grams go up there as children, but were seldom allowed to follow. “Well, has everyone taken rooms?” Sam asked the two older siblings. “Nope. It is first come first serve.” Fi replied, going into the kitchen through a television room on the other side of the dining room, crossing through the dining room by passing on the right and going through to it on the left. Alice charged up the stairs, using her bags as an obstacle to prevent her sisters from gaining the lead, letting her take one of the larger rooms. Wreyn had taken the smallest room because it had the biggest closet and she liked to feel that everything was cozy around her. Fi took the largest room because she liked her space, but also because she would have her own bathroom if she took it. The room across from Fi’s was taken by Alice which had been where their mother had slept before she died, it being the second largest room and having a mediocre sized closet; but she hadn't cared about those things. She barely had any memories of her mother, so she had wanted as much time as she could have with things that her mother associated herself with. Emily had rushed up the stairs next, claiming the room where grams used to sleep after their grandfather died leaving Samantha with the second smallest room. "Well I guess we should go back downstairs." Alice suggested as she filled one of the bookshelves in her room with her books and journals filled with information. She kept the newest journal and her favorite pen on her desk and walked over to the wardrobe to pack away clothes. "Has everyone finished packing away?" Wreyn asked as she climbed the stairs with Fi to deliver the tray of cookies to each of our rooms. "Pretty much." Samantha replied changing the sheets on her bed to the ones she had in her apartment back in Sacramento. Wreyn came into Alice's room first and handed her a cookie seeing her large bookshelves and very light and elegant room, then moving on to Samantha's room which was right next to it, seeing the contrast with Samantha's lavender purples and slate grey's used throughout. She then crossed the hall into Emily's room which had many earthy tones, consisting of many eco-friendly note books filled with the countless charity adventures she had done. They then finished in Fi's and sat on the bed, eating the cookies discussing the new house. They then all began to get ready for bed and dinner. <'there is a timeskip to after dinner and the camera focuses on the living room, four of the girls doing work like circling jobs or studying for college.'> "Hey guys! I found the old Spirit Board and pointer that mom gave us as kids!" Fi called from the dining room. It was in front of where grams had been sitting when she died at the head of the dining room table. "Want to try it out?" Alice asked as she rushed over next to Fi, putting her fingers on the pointer. The rest of the sisters followed, then placing their hands on the pointer, but nothing happened. "Well that was a disappointment..." Samantha sighed as she walked away. She was followed by Wreyn, then Emily and Fi leaving Alice alone at the table as she lifted her fingers from the pointer. <'Alice turns to leave and suddenly the pointer glides across the board and she turns around to see it crossing the wood.'> "Guys!" Alice cried as she wrote down what letters they had gone to. "Yeah?" Fi asked as she walked back in with the rest of the sisters in complete awe and horror of what had happened to the board. "What is it doing?!" Wreyn said in shock. "Telling us to go to the staircase to the third floor." Alice mumbled overcome with her fear, showing them the note which spelled out "Go To Attic".